Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat-pump-type air-conditioning device comprising a pulsation suppression device for suppressing pipe-internal pulsation in a position partway along a coolant discharge pipe linking an electric compressor and a condenser.
Background Information
Known in the art are configurations in which, when an onboard air-conditioning device is installed in an electric vehicle, an electric compressor disposed and set in a motor compartment is soft-mounted on a travel motor unit soft-mounted on a vehicle body, in order to suppress the input of vibration to the electric compressor (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2011-20623).